Not Meant to Be
by Lorna Cliffe
Summary: Everything in Dick Grayson's life seemed to be perfect,great friends,and the girl he's been in love with for years. But than she comes along,and changes everything. Now he must choose,the girl he's been in love with for years or the her. Summary inside!
1. Morning Suprises

Everything in Dick Grayson's life seemed to be perfect,great friends,and the girl he's been in love with for years. But than she comes along,and changes everything. Now he must choose,the girl he's been in love with for years or her? The girl he barely knows but cant help but fall for? He now has a year to decide before he loses both of them, but will he make the right choice.

Author's note:

Wow please do not let that terrible summary put you off to this! I know, this type of story is really overdone but i promise you it's not going to be like the others! Well the first few chapters will be, but towards the middle and end you'll see you chose the right reason to read this! If you couldn't tell I'm definitely a new author, so be polite with the critiques please? Also I'm thinking about adding some OC's but, I think it's be more fun for me to write this if you guys have your own OC's in here. If you want them in here just give me a physical descrtion of them, and they're personality and anything alse you think would be helpful. Well I'm going to shutup now and let you guys read my story! Hope you enjoy! :D

The sunlight bathed her in a healthy glow, and her red hair just seemed to shimmer in it. The love of my life looked like a goddess, and I'm here breathing in her beauty. She and I spent every morning of the summer like this, I woke up around dawn and just stared at her admiring her beauty until she woke up. But today wasn't summer anymore and I couldn't lie in bed all moring with my girlfriend, I had to go to high school and she was going to be gone until July because she was going to travel the world with her friend Dinah. "Dick," she breathed " you should be getting ready for school and I should've been up already." She jumped out of bed, her long and lithe body was amazing and that red hair just drove me crazy.

" Y'know I'd rather not go to school today, I mean it's just going to be one wasted day for me." She was shimming in her jeans as I spoke. Those long, tanned legs were being covered by her jeans, I just wanted to rip them off of her. But I knew she wouldn't appreciate that at all, she'd probably think I was trying to rape her. Even though if I did try, she'd put up a fight cause she's an amazing athlete and martial arts expert, so I may have a little trouble. Wow, I'm sitting here in bed thinking about a scenario of me raping my girlfriend, I think I need some help.

She was staring at me with those eyes. Oh God I just loved those eyes, she wore a little make up to intensify them but I preferred her without it and with her glasses. She just looked so cute with them on. " Oh right and I'll let you miss you're first day of school just to spend it with me. We talked about this already, I'm not gonna leave until Saturday so we still have time for each other, plus I don't think Bruce would be all that happy with me if I let you skip school." She was putting on her tank top right now so it was a little hard for me to focus, I mean my girlfriend was like the symbol of beauty and brains and I was the symbol of being a pig.

I was still in bed," Oh c'mon it's only junior year, I still have another year for a first day of school. Saturday is five days from now so that's not much time to spend together and I could deal with him later." I was whining like a child, so I might as well pout.

" Dick, complaining isn't very sexy but that pout is," she came over to me and kissed me, hard. " You're still going and that's final." I couldn't let her win this one, so I did what I had to and did the puppy dog face. She looked at me and started laughing," Alright how 'bout this, you never do that face ever again and I'll come and save you early from school and we could be together for the rest of the day."

"Deal." I live it when I win. "Wait what was so funny about that face I did? I was supposed to look all sad and cute!" I kinda sound like a chick when I heard myself say that.

" It didn't look like that to me, it looked more like that time you tried to kiss me when we were younger except you didn't look as much as a fish like before," she giggled and I threw a pillow at her. It's on she mouthed, so the next ten minutes were of us having a pillow fight and acting like little kids.

Laughter filled the air so neither of us heard Alfred clear his throat the first couple of times. He couldn't have come at a better time, my girlfriend was pinning me down on the ground trying to tell me to surrender while she was laughing. " Master Dick I should remind you that school is going to begin soon, and Ms.-"

" Wait Alfred what time is it," she checked my alarm clock " crap Dinah is gonna kill me! I promised to go over her apartment this morning to drop off my stuff!" The love of my life jumped off of me and made a mad dash to the door." Sorry Dick I gotta go before she gets all crazy on me, bye Alfred," I could hear her running down the stairs but than I heard her running back towards my room. " I almost forgot," we kissed for a couple of moments than she ran out the door.

" Well now Master Dick, shall I bring you breakfast?"

" No need Alfred, I'm good."

I was headed towards Wilkes Academy, in other words my hell. My little hell I situated on the far east end of Gotham so it's pretty far from the Wayne Mansion, and it's really small. It takes a lot to get in there, it's pretty prestigious that way. But unfortunately it means there's a lot jerks and peeve there, I actually feel bad for all the girls who go there because three fourths of the school are made up of jerks. The only good thing about this place was the fact that we didn't have any uniforms, a private school without uniforms! Can you just imagine that.

The other good thing about this school is that my friends all go there. We're a pretty close knit group, so when one of us knows something it pretty much means we all know it.

Speak of the devil, I actually see some of them right now running towards a bus they missed. I called out to them " Hey! Rae, Garth! Need a ride?"

"What do you think Dick," Garth yelled from across the street as sarcasticly as he could.

" It looks like you're fine, but it looks like Rae needs a ride," I stuck my tongue at him. A little childish I know, but I had a pillow fight with my girlfriend earlier this morning so can I get any worse?

" Dude not cool," he yelled back at me. Rachel was already in the car, and her expression was filled with gratitude. She looked nice, dark grey skinny jeans, black v-neck and her ruby necklace she always wears. Her hair was died again to a midnight blue colour, and it was pass her shoulders now, it looked nice. Garth got in the car, and looked pretty pissed off, I shouldn't bother him right now, he looked Ike the same old Garth, long black hair, jeans and plain blue shirt. Yep definitely the same old Garth.

"So how was your summer? Did you and Babs even make it out of the house to notice the beautiful weather," she said snidely.

" Haha Rae, I should be asking the same thing about you and Gar," I stuck my tongue at her. She and I continued our witty banter until Garth got fed up, we were like siblings that way. "No but seriously you guys, how were you're summers?"

" Mine was filled with swimming and saving the lives of little children and old people at the beach, and checking out a couple girls too."

" Garth, I doubt you did any real life saving as a lifeguard at the beach. They don't do anything besides sit there and yell at kids to stay closer to the shore," it sounded like she's said this to him millions of times during the summer.

" I did tons of saving, like I saved this chubby kid from- wait never mind."

I interjected, " Saved him from what? A shark?"

"Not exactly a shark."

"Well what than? A riptide," Rachel added.

" Not that either, listen you guys just drop it." He started getting flustered. Like his tan cheeks were becoming a bright red, and his voice sorta cracked. It was really funny seeing him all nervous, he's all twitchy and reed right now I just can't look at him without laughing a bit. I know Rachel feels the exact same way, I could hear her giggle very softly, and this girl never giggles, _never._

" Well than what did you save the kid from," we both asked well actually yelled.

" SEAWEED ALRIGHT! I SAVED HIM FROM A PIECE OF SEAWEED! ARE YOU HAPPY," he exploded there right on front of us, and all we could do was laugh our butts off. Well OK it was mostly me who was laughing, Rachel was smirking.

" Of course Garth, that was totally life saving. I completely take back what I said about your lifeguard duties. It must be a scary thought about seaweed attacking today's youth," she was enjoying this the way she would enjoy it, being her sarcastic little self making the other person embarrassed. I rather enjoyed it too.

We were right in front of the school. I hate how fast it felt we got here. I really just loathe this school with a passion. The other two didn't seem to happy either, but Rachel never really liked school so she doesn't really count.

We were the first ones there, none of our friends were here except for a few jerks like Keaton Chance, and Paul Li. My friends and I were going inside the school, and than I heard my name called down to the office. I knew Babs said she was picking me up early but this was a little too early, but hey I'm not complaining.

I walked in there and saw her, her flowing red hair, jeans and and flowy lavender top with black boots. Those long legs that I could die for, and her butt, yes I know I'm a pig for thinking my girlfriend has an amazing butt, but come on! Its better than Kim Kardashian's, well if you ask me it is. Yep it was her, definitely Babs. So I walked over to her, put my hands around her waist and and kissed her on the cheek. Her cheek was so soft, and she smelled different. I also don't remember her owning a lavender top. She couldn't have changed so fast right? I mean she doesn't even like the colour lavender. Now that's also when I realized I got the wrong girl.

" Eep! Get away from me," she yelled. I was a little mesmerized by this new girl. She had this really sweet voice, and these emerald green eyes. She didn't look like Babs now, this girl was well prettier than her to be honest. And that's aging a lot cause Babs is the most beautiful person I know.

" Uhhhh sorry, I thought you were someone else," I could feel my cheeks turning red. Than another girl came out of the principal's office. She looked similar to the red headed girl, except with black hair and blackish purple eyes.

" Looks like my little sister already has a boyfriend," her voice was kinda low but it sounded like a jazz kind of voice. I didn't realize my hand was still around her waist, I quickly took off before I embarrassed the both of us more. " So what's your name wonder boy? Is it something normal like Mike or something pervy like Antonio," this girl was a sarcastic girl, makes me think her and Rae will get along just fine. " Wonder boy I'm waiting."

" It's Dick, it's a nickname for Richard," the red headed girl started to giggle when she heard my name, and the other girl smirked. The similarity between this black headed girl and Rae are kinda freaky.

" Looks like I was right little sister, this kid does have a pervy name. Too bad he was a little cute," she was smirking the entire time, but I think she genuinely meant it when she said I was cute. But her little sister seemed to be blushing a bit. " All right well I'm gonna go, this place is getting pretty boring. See ya wonder boy." She started to leave, she was pretty hot, not as hot as her sister but still hot. Listen to me! I'm checking out girls while I'm in a relationship, I'm such a pig.

Her little sister was still there, she was really quiet. I really wanted to know her name, but before I could ask she ran out the door. It left me a little awe struck to see her move so quickly, it looked like she just didn't want to be next to me at all. I really want to know her name, and I'm determined to find out. I mean it's a small school how hard could it be to find out one girl's name. Especially a girl who looks like that, her name and hotness level will be known around this school by homeroom. So I'll let the jerks and pervs of this school do the snooping while I wait to be the charmer.


	2. Oh Dickie Poo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Teen Titans, or Skype! Trust me if I own Teen Titans it wouldn't have been canceled!

Well I found out why they called me down to the office, apparently my driver parked in a fire zone. Honestly why would they tell me this? It's not like I'm going to tell him to park some where else, that space has the perfect distance from me and the entrance. It's just far enough for me to walk in casually and seem smooth, not that I'm not already. It's also a pretty good spot because every girl in this school is there hanging around with their friends and each of them swoons over me. It's just a nice ego boost to see each girl lose their breath over you, not that I need an ego boost. My ego is big enough, but it's fun to see their boyfriends and the guys here get jealous. That's a little sadistic and conceited of me, but it's not my fault that I'm such a pig. Bruce has been my role model, and from what I can tell

I started to walk out of the office I could see that there was some people already taking about the new girls. I heard them giggling when they saw me walk by, and I swear I heard them say rejected! Could they have seen that entirely embarrassing moment I just did? Oh please god tell me nobody saw that. Here I'm known as the lady's man, and if they saw the new girl put me down than the idiots at this school will never let me live this down. Especially those idiots who are my friends, like Vic or Roy, especially Roy.

Roy and I have known each other since we were like nine, and we've always been in competition with each other. We're always trying to one up each other, but he's a bit of a hot head more than me actually, and that's saying a lot. He and I are like twins, same interests in everything, both adopted by millionaires, athletic but the thing that differs for both of us is our hair color. He's a ginger and I have black hair, but he and I do seem to use the same amount of hair gel. Vic is the varsity athlete here in Wilkes, he plays year round sports and varsity for all, he's been a varsity player for every sport since Freshmen year. He's a big guy, tall strong and kinda intimidating, but he's the friendliest guy I know, and he's pretty protective over us too, almost like a big brother. And unlike all of those stereotypes of dumb athletes, he's amazingly smart. Vic is one of the smartest people I know, well besides him, Rachel, and Garth.

What always makes me laugh is that Gar is his best friend in the entire world. They're the complete opposites, Gar isn't very athletic, he's short, and the skinniest guy I know; he pretty much like a beanpole that walks and tells such terrible jokes. It's weird seeing them together, Vic is so cool and put together, and Gar is a bit of a dork, he plays video games at any chance he could get, I suspect that his mind has been partially melted because of it. The major difference between them is that Vic is a devout meat eater, and Gar is a passionate vegetarian, it amazes all of us that they can push that aside about each other, but it does annoy us to no end when they fight over what we should eat when we go out. Those two just can't agree on food, well actually scratch that they can agree on something, they will never touch a thing Rae has cooked except her tea. She is the only girl I know who could mess up on making cereal or making a simple sandwich. Rae is the girl who can understand Physics in a week but she can't cook a single thing. Even Rae won't eat anything she cooks, she told me when she's older she's going to die of starvation because of it.

I saw some of my friends by the Home Economics room, there was Kole, Jericho, and and Toni. Jericho and Kole are dating, it kinda makes sense that they're dating, Kole is the only person in this school besides the teacher aides who can speak Sign Language, and honestly they just make a cute couple. I'm pretty sure they're going to be voted cutest couple in our yearbooks next year. They were talking about Toni's birthday party next week, well Toni was talking while Kole and Jericho were signing to themselves. So Dick, are you going next week," Toni asked me, she had a slight English accent. It always made me wonder how she kept it because her family lived in New York for a couple of years before heading to Gotham.

" Yeah, of course I'm coming. Why, is there some of us who's not coming?" she motioned to Jericho. " Hey why aren't you guys going," when I asked them this they were taken out of there own little JeriKole world.

Jericho started to sign at me, but he looked rather sad while doing so, than Kole interpreted it all. " He said he can't go because his dad won't let him. Y'know Jericho, your dad is kind of a jerk, this is your friend's seventeenth birthday party and he's not letting you go."

Toni nodded in agreement with what Kole said, and she was right. Jericho's dad is a major jerk, he dictates everything his kids can do. He even sets up his kids' dates, I should know because my adopted, younger brother Tim is dating Jericho's little sister Rose and all I hear from him is complaining about her father. I don't know but their dad is majorly crazy, even for a guy with a name as cool as Slade Wilson. Apparently he signed again because Kole started to talk aloud again to Toni. " Jericho don't sweat it, it's not your fault that your dad is psycho. We could always Skype you into the party,' she said that to make him feel a little better. He signed back at her, and Kole said thanks on his behalf.

After that my day has been rather uneventful, well until lunch. See lunchtime here, every grade has it at the same time because like I said it's a pretty small school. So I get to spend every twelve thirty with my friends for forty-five minutes. We're a pretty big group of people, there is Jenny or as we all call her Jinx because she's just one of those unlucky people, but she's lucky because she has Wally. Wally is the track star, he's gotten us to national level track meets for the past three years he's been here and is number one in the state. Then there's Karen, Vic's on again off again girlfriend, those two just can't seem to make up their minds about each other. But she is pretty much the female version of Vic, athletic, supremely competitive, smart, but has an attitude. Of course there's , my oldest friend in the entire world Donna Troy, I knew her since I moved here when Bruce adopted me and she was the one who introduced me to all of our friends. Then there is of course the rest of my friends I mentioned earlier.

I got to our usual spot a little earlier than the rest of them, but they came soon, except Rae was running late. But we were continuing on with our normal conversation until Roy finally mentioned the new girl. I hadn't found out her name like I expected during homeroom, but Roy did. " So I found out her name, her name is Kory Anders, and she's from Tammaran. Her older sister is Commi Anders or as she likes to call herself Cammile. They're parents are pretty rich and they live in a penthouse in the buissness district of Gotham. That's pretty much all I know about those two. Oh and dibs on Kory, she is hot!"

Karen spoke up " Roy, you know we all love you, but you're a pig. You can't treat a girl like she's an object, plus how sure are you that she's going to be at all interested in you?" His eye twitched a bit, and he was about to say something until Rae showed up with the new girl.

" Hey guys this is Kory, Kory meet my friends," she waved shyly at us, and was blushing a bit. Rae was introducing her to all of us, she already knew who Vic, Wally and Kole were because she has third period gym with them. When it came to my turn for introductions, she was a little cold to me. " That's Dick, believe me he is in all sense of the word Dick, but he's a pretty OK guy, when you get passed his annoying little quirks. Also he's sort of a pig like Roy," way to go Rae, you help make the best first impressions. That little introduction kinda just killed mine or Roy's chances of ever getting her to like us. Wait what am I saying! I have Babs. I have Babs. I kept saying this to myself for most of the lunch period.

She sat next to Donna and Vic, while Rae seated herself next to Gar. It was weird, most of us here were dating each other, except for a few of us. Like Rae and Gar were a couple, Wally and Jinx, Jericho and Kole., and then there's the on again off again romance of Karen and Vic. The only ones not dating were Donna, Roy, Garth, and Toni, and I can't imagine those guys dating each other at all.

Well anyways back to lunch, Kory mainly spoke to Donna that day. Those two seemed to hit it off quite well. We found out some cool things about her, like how she's a gymnast like Kole an Donna, that she has a little brother, and most importantly she's single. Also that she and I have two classes together, Calculus and English. Roy even tried to put the moves on her but she quickly declined him, it actually made me laugh a lot. She talked to each and everyone of us, and found out she had a lot in common with the most of us. But not once did she say a word to me, it's like she was avoiding me like the plague because of this morning.

Well she has to say something to me because we have English next. She and I were walking to our class in a rather uncomfortable silence. Of course there was the whispers from the gossipers that lined the hallways along with the perverted whistles at her, but the she didn't even say anything to me, just nodded slightly, and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

When we got to our class, our teacher Mrs. Ajazi quickly pushed her to the front of the class to introduce herself. Kory didn't seem to appreciate this much, she looked rather uncomfortable standing up there. Mrs. Ajazi than told her to sit behind the craziest girl in this school, Kitten Moth. Now that girl is on an entirely new level of crazy, she nearly kidnapped me to go on a date with her when we were freshmen! She is the only girl in the world who makes me hide when I'm out in public. It doesn't even help that she thinks that we're dating, I went on one date willingly with her in seventh grade when she first moved here, and I regret it ever since. Now all she calls me is Dickie Poo, it makes me sick. I truly feel sorry for Kory, especially since she and I walked in together, this will only drive the craziness in her go into overdrive. God help her!

I could hear her voice already talking to Kory. "So I saw you walking in with my Dickie Poo! Don't you dare get any ideas, he's mine. He's probably just being nice because obviously you aren't that pretty, I mean he only likes skinny,pretty, little blondes like moi." I was ready to scratch my eyes out, seriously? She's not even going to try to be nice to someone she just met? This girl has absolutely no class or good qualities.

Than Kory spoke back at her, " Not to sound catty but you're an annoying person. First of all I really wouldn't be calling yourself skinny honey. I could see some fat rolls, I know you're sucking it in right now but it only looks worse. Second of all, I don't think anyone would date you, let alone Dick. He seems to have a little more class than you,'' Kitten was awed, she couldn't even come up with a good come back. Who knew someone so sweet looking could come up with such nasty comments. I was half expecting this class to start clapping because this was for the first time that Kitten was actually quiet. It's only been the first day of junior year, but that girl has been annoying all of us since seventh grade.

All Kitten could do was complain to Mrs. Ajazi, who could care less about what Kitten said. Even our own teacher hated her, now if that doesn't show how annoying you are than what will? The rest of English was kinda boring, Kory and Kitten didn't talk back to each other, but I could tell that Kory did not like her at all.

The bell finally rang, it was like hearing heaven ring through my ears. That meant we had two more classes left before the day ended. I waited for Kory to get her stuff, " So how's sitting with Kitten? Are you enjoying her and her her-ness?" She did not seemed to be very pleased with that at all.

" Not at all. She's annoying, catty, and rather self centered," I chuckled at her first impression of her, that was Kitten in a nutshell I geuss." Is it wrong of me to find her this terrible?"

" Trust me you're completely right about her. Plus she's crazy, like legitly insane. Just ask any of the guys from lunch and they'll tell you what she did to me when we were Freshmen," she stared to laugh a bit, it was more of a nervous laugh but it was very cute. " Hey Kory?"

" Yes," she arched her eyebrow.

" You have a really cute laugh," she started to blush.

" Wow, they were right, you are a ladies man," that made me very curious, I wonder who told her.

" Who told you that?" As I asked this, I heard my name being called from the intercoms to be picked up early. I totally forgot that Babs was going to pick me up early today! Crap! But I still want to talk to Kory, so I'll just finish up our little conversation.

" Oh you're friends, teachers, pretty much everyone I met today. Oh and you wanna know what else you're friends told me," what could they have possibly told her about me, " You have a girlfriend, who looks very much like me, is that why you kissed me?'' I nodded my head yes, " Guys in relationships shouldn't be kissing other girls on the cheek or flirting with them," she caught me! I could imagine what my face looked like when she told me this because she started to laugh again, but this time not as nervous, " Don't worry Lover Boy, I won't tell her a thing." She started to walk off away from me, but made one final remark about me " See ya tomorrow, Dickie Poo.''

A/N Hey thanks for reading so far! I know this chapter is kinda pointless, but I needed to introduce most of the characters, and I felt like doing it all in one chapter. Thanks to my very first reviewer Carly575757, I know not many author's do this but the writing site used to be on barely ever gave out reviews to your stories. Well hoped you guys enjoyed this and chapter three should be up around Sunday I guess.


End file.
